1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a sliding type tool storage structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool boxes are mostly of flip type and comprise plural grooves therein for storage of tools. However, such a tool box has a large volume and is difficult to carry and inconvenient to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.